Gaduridan legislative election, 3679
5 | popular_vote1 = 26,617,640 | percentage1 = 41.2 % | swing1 = 2.2 | image3 = | leader3 = Midori Akahata-Ruiz | leader_since3 = 3677 | party3 = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 87 | seats3 = 71 | seat_change3 = 16 | popular_vote3 = 18,324,752 | percentage3 = 28.4 % | swing3 = 30.2 | image2 = | leader2 = John Battler | leader_since2 = 3677 | party2 = Workers' Revolutionary League - Gaduridos | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 0 | seats2 = 75 | seat_change2 = 75 | popular_vote2 = 19,584,225 | percentage2 = 30.3 % | map_image = Congress3779.svg | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Beatrice Tennant | before_party = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | after_election = John Battler | after_party = Workers' Revolutionary League - Gaduridos | color1 = FF0000 | color3 = 007BA7 | color2 = 000050}} A snap election took place in Gaduridos in February 3679 to elect the 250 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a parliamentary system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state, while it controls the federal cabinet, and the Prime Minister. Furthermore, the President of the Federal Union, the country's head of state, is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Following the last elections in 3674, the Conservative Party of Gaduridos had formed a minority government. The leftist parties Progressive Workers of Gaduridos and Labor United had consistently been incapable of reaching a coalition agreement. When, in 3678, Labor United dissolved, Conservatives started to repeal law. Finally an agreement was reached between all the parties : snap elections would be held if a mandatory debate period of 6 months was instaurated. All parties agreed. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 250 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Conservatives' The Conservative Party nominated the former governor of Salnaeta, Mark Higgs, as their candidate for the presidency. Higgs was seen as a moderate who had a good opportunity to bring the presidency back into the hands of the Conservatives seeing his success in the left-leaning northwestern state which had only voted Conservative in one presidential election since 3627. On the campaign trail, Higgs stressed his commitment to restrengthening the military which he claimed had been all but dismantled by left-wing rule, and he called for many economic regulations championed by Workers' Revolutionary League - Gaduridos to be repealed. While Higgs was successful in carrying his home state of Salnaeta he was upset big time in the Conservative Party stronghold, Pernessia, and he was edged out in the second round by John Battler by 2.4%. This was a devastating loss for the Conservatives who have now been kept out of the presidency since Charles Kennedy Jr.'s victory in 3670. 'Progressives' After incumbent President Beatrice Tennant announced that she would not be seeking reelection, the Progressive Workers of Gaduridos selected David Hinds, former leader of the Progressive Workers of Marligantos and trade union leader, as its candidate for the presidency. 'Revolutionaries' Revolutionaries continued their politics the same way than in 3677 Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Only the major parties in Gaduridos at the time of the election are shown. Results Aftermath